


Sudden

by theholylight



Series: Crush [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Crush at First Sight, Drabble, F/F, Secret Crush, Teacher-Student Relationship, akira is barely there, dont ask me why im writing for this ship, i dont know why, i mean akira is there but ann doesnt notice him, not spoiler free, or more like kawakami doesnt notice him, spoilers for kawakami's confidant, whee lets write some more kawakami/ann for ao3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 15:02:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11511813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theholylight/pseuds/theholylight
Summary: While looking for Akira who vanished after their biology class, Ann hears him talking to their homeroom teacher...





	Sudden

"What are their names?"

Kawakami blinked, staring at her student with a surprised look on her face, before briefly changing to a questioning one as she spoke.

"Their names? Why would you need to know their names? It's not like you can do anything..."

"Just... tell me their names."

"What? You are awfully stubborn about-"

"Akira!"

"-this.... Takamaki-san, were you looking for this troublemaker?" Kawakami teased, wondering if they were in a relationship and the girl came looking for her boyfriend... why did that idea sit wrong with her? That was... normal. Expected. And yet... this feeling...

... it was **_jealousy_ ** alright. 

The sudden swell of envy inside of her heart shook Kawakami, causing her to space out as the teens briefly muttered something to each other and Akira begn to shake her shoulder, in his usual worried manner. Normally, that would make her feel warm and happy but now... _now_ it was tinged with an odd sense of possessiveness but **not** of him, no...

... but the girl.

Takamaki-san had always been just another student to her so why....?

"Sensei?"

The blonde's sweet voice beckoned her out of her stupor, causing her to smile awkwardly at her shorter student, reaching out to pat her shoulder in the same way Akira did to her just moments ago, a grin blossoming on her face at the soft touch of those bouncy curls. _I can't... not after what Kamoshida has done... I will... have to..._

"It's nothing." Kawakami stated simply, not even paying attention to Akira's suddenly wide eyes. "You two go on! I don't want you to be late for your next class!"

"Oh!" Ann, recognizing the angry look on her face, nodded and moved to grab Akira's arm and drag him out of the room. "Alright, later Kawakami-san!"

"Yes..." she spoke softly as the door closed behind them. "... **later**."

Much later if she had a say in her stupid, complicated feelings that came literally out of nowhere...

_... leave it to me to fall in love with a student out of the blue, huh?_

**Author's Note:**

> Decided to make this a series in case I decide to write the 'sequel' to this that I have in mind, is all :D
> 
> I don't even know when or where this ship crossed my mind... maybe I will know tomorrow. Either way, thank you for reading everyone ^^


End file.
